Contain Me
by Mina Valentine
Summary: **DO NOT READ IF UR A KLAROLINE STAN**What if Klaus fell for the youngest and most powerful witch of New Orleans? Klaus x Davina This fanfic starts off after Klaus visits Caroline in 5x11 on the vampire diaries. He returns to New Orleans and visits Davina the following night.


**This fanfic starts off after Klaus visits Caroline in 5x11 on the vampire diaries. He returns to New Orleans and visits Davina the following night.**

* * *

_Contain Me_

He couldn't get her out of his mind. Night and day, day and night, this young witch occupied his thoughts even during the most inconvenient of times. Davina Claire was only sixteen years old, which made him ten years her senior in human years.

Niklaus Mikaelson was an immortal Original; the first living hybrid to ever walk the earth, and the most powerful amongst all his siblings. His return to New Orleans had only increased his lust for power, but all his agendas and back stabbing plans got thwarted as soon as he cast his eyes on that beautiful witch. Of course, she made him drop to the ground, cringing in pain upon their first meeting. But through time, Klaus was able to bring her titanium walls down little by little. She was beginning to trust him . . . or so he thought.

He was convinced that she was a virus infecting his system. Klaus sought to return to Mystic Falls and bed Caroline Forbes, in desperate attempt to shake off his inappropriate thoughts and growing obsession over Davina. But it was useless. As soon as he came back to New Orleans, all he wanted to do was see her again, to be close to her, even if he risked getting caught by Marcel.

It was a Friday night, and he knew that Marcel and his clan of vampires would be out and about in town, partying and drinking their fill of tourist blood. He had no idea where Rebekah was because she wasn't home, and Elijah planned to stay in and look after Hayley.

The Hybrid wasn't shaking off his responsibilities as a father to be, he always made sure that Hayley was comfortable and cared for. He just didn't love her, but his brother did, which is why he preferred to give them as much alone time as possible. At first the idea of Elijah loving up on his 'baby mama' bothered him, but once he met Davina, his attentions turned elsewhere.

It was nearly 9:30pm when Klaus entered the old church, walking up a flight of stairs that led to Davina's room. She had been hidden away in the attic for almost a year. Despite Marcel's attempts to make her as comfortable as possible, Klaus knew she felt like a jailed bird. His plan was to win her trust and get the most powerful witch of New Orleans to side with him so he could take back the city. He never thought his feelings for her would interfere with his personal vendetta.

"Davina," Klaus knocked on her door first and waited.

It took her a while to respond, but the door slowly opened on its own, and he stepped inside.

The attic was dimly lit, and he soon found Davina standing by the window in a short white dress, with the hem line resting right above her knees. He noticed her cleavage and quickly forced his eyes to move upwards to her youthful face. She was beautiful, glowing in fact. Davina's beauty was truly divine and she always took his breath away.

"What are you doing here?" she frowned, looking slightly confused by his unannounced visit. "Shouldn't you be out partying and terrorizing tourists like the other vampires tonight?"

Klaus took a step closer and placed his book bag down on her table. "That's Marcel's style, sweetheart. I have more sophisticated feeding rituals." His smile was wicked, but also alluring and sexy.

"Right," she responded, and opened the book bag, using her telekinetic powers. "What are those?"

Two dusty grey grimoires started to float towards her.

"—my mother's spell books. I figured they could be of use to you." He held his arm behind his back and attempted to close the space between them. The energy that was radiating off her was incredible. He could feel the electricity, and it only enticed him to get closer, like a daredevil testing his boundaries when he knew he should stop.

"Why are you giving them to me?" Davina seemed surprised by the generous gesture.

"Because it's what my brother should have done, instead of giving you only a page to practice. Now you have hundreds of pages to study and hone your skills."

She looked uncertain about whether to accept his 'gifts' or not, but Davina was powerful. She would be able to tell if he was truly a threat to her life, and his intentions appeared to be genuine.

"Have you been cooped up in here all day, love?"

"Yes. Per usual,"

"Marcel doesn't let you out? Not even on the weekends?"

"No."

It depressed her to even confirm her reality out loud.

Klaus watched her attentively, as she flipped through the pages of one of the grimoires and sat on her bed.

Her long wavy hair looked so silky and shiny, and her big blue eyes always held a haunting sense of pain and anguish, but Klaus knew the reason why. Marcel had told him about what happened to Davina during the harvest ritual the year before. There was still so much he wanted to know about her. He was fascinated by her unpredictability. In some ways, he felt like he met his match. She was like wild fire. There was no telling in which direction she would go and set ablaze.

"You look lovely tonight." He complimented her.

Davina shut the book and eyed him carefully. "You can leave now. You don't have to stay."

"And what if I want to stay?" Klaus sauntered over to her sketches and observed them thoughtfully.

"I can't imagine why you would . . ." she mumbled.

"Your technique is quite impressive. Have you taken any classes before?" he looked at her intently.

Davina shook her head and walked towards him.

"I just draw whenever I get the visions. They flash in my mind sometimes for fifteen minutes—long enough for me to get enough detail and shading done. I just don't know what the drawings mean yet."

He carefully inspected her pieces one by one. "You'll figure it out. You're clever like that."

Davina felt herself blush. In truth, her growing attraction towards the notorious hybrid was catching her off guard. She could think of a list of reasons as to why she shouldn't have feelings for Klaus. She had enough time on her hands to actually create that list in one of her journals.

_He's older than me_

_He's evil_

_He's only using me to overthrow Marcel_

_He's evil_

_He wants to dominate the world_

_He has no soul_

_He has no heart_

_Everyone he hurts is always collateral damage_

_He's a mass murderer_

_He hates witches_

_He kills witches_

_He's evil_

_. . He's __EVIL_

The list went on and on for pages, mostly just repeating the fact that Klaus was a manipulative evil man.

_I can't trust him, _Davina said to herself, and yet, she was slowly falling for his charms, and he wasn't even practicing magic.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Klaus asked, grinning at the sheer surprise on her face.

"You know I can't. Marcel wou—"

"_Marcel_ won't find out." He cut her off.

She remained hesitant. As much as she wanted to get out of that dingy old attic, she didn't want to risk getting caught by those murderous witches who she used to consider her family.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why apologize? I sired Marcel. I guess you could say that I've always been a father figure to him. I'm sorry on his behalf. He shouldn't keep you locked up in here like some zoo animal."

"He doesn't," she tried to defend him. "Marcel cares about me. This attic is just the safest place for me right now." Davina walked back over to her bed and slumped down on the mattress. There was a beautiful white canopy hanging over her queen sized bed.

"What's wrong, love?"

She wasn't sure why he was being so sweet to her, but a part of her secretly liked the attention, more than she was willing to admit.

"It's nothing. You should go."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Why do you want to stay here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Klaus walked over to the bed and sat down next to the witch.

Davina's heart immediately started racing. His cologne smelled so good and intoxicating.

"I'm here because I want to be, and I can see that something is bothering you, so just tell me."

"What's the point?" she frowned. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"Well, I already offered to get you out of here."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

She pondered her thoughts in silence for a moment, desperately trying to calm her erratic heart rate.

"I can hear your heart beat."

Davina was about to stand up, when Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Why won't you tell me what's making you sad?"

"Where do I even start? I'm sixteen years old, and I've never been to a party before, never been out on a date, or kissed a boy or had se—"

She was about to say that three letter word, but stopped herself, feeling embarrassed enough.

"Where is all this coming from?" Klaus asked.

"I feel lonely." Davina began to tear up.

In that moment, all he could feel was compassion, and he badly wanted to comfort her. So he pulled her in his arms and held her.

"You're not alone, Davina." Klaus murmured in her ear.

"I don't understand why you're being so nice to me," she sniffled.

"I don't understand it either."

She finally pulled back a bit and met his soft turquoise eyes. "Marcel warned me that you were dangerous."

"Not towards you," he reached out and caressed the side of her face.

Something was happening inside of her. The attraction she felt towards Klaus was unbearable. She steeled herself before saying, "Kiss me."

He wanted nothing more than to do just that, but something held him back.

"Davina, we . . . I'm older than you."

"Are you saying I'm too young for you?"

"I'm saying, I'm too old for you." He dropped his hand from her face, and looked at her with utmost sincerity.

"It's because of that blonde, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The one you had sex with in the woods."

Klaus looked shocked. "Have you been poking around inside my head?"

"Yes."

"Why in the bloody hell would you do that?"

"Because I don't trust you," a tear spilled down her cheek.

The Hybrid cursed under his breath and stood up, looking distressed. "She didn't mean anything to me."

"You don't owe me an explanation." Davina replied while trying to tend to her crushed feelings.

"I do."

"No, you don't! Just leave!"

The lights started to flicker.

"I only slept with her so I could get you out of my head! You know perfectly well why I come here almost every night!" he was frantic now. "I want something I can't have, and it's driving me bloody mad!"

"What are you saying, Klaus?" Davina stood up, wiping her tears away.

He couldn't find the words to answer her, nor did he want to. In that moment, all he wanted to do was make her feel everything he felt about her. So he marched right up, pulled her forward until his lips collided with hers.

His kiss was explosive, as passion soon took over, consuming them both. Davina put up no struggle, snaking her arms around his neck and moaning against his lips. He kissed her with hunger, need, and desire. All those long weeks of sexual tension between them was far too much.

She felt like fireworks were exploding in her chest, as he kissed her deep and sensually, dominating her lips with confidence and massaging the tip of her tongue with his.

The Hybrid managed to get her down on the bed, supporting his weight above her between her legs as they kissed. She could feel the evidence of his arousal rubbing against her, and it only turned her on even more. Davina didn't want him to stop, when suddenly she saw Marcel in her head. He was entering the church.

"Klaus, Marcel's here!" she broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: drop me a review if you want more!**


End file.
